mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Chrysalis/Gallery
__TOC__ Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png|Princess "Cadance" (or so we think) Princess Cadance not so pleased S2E25.png|Princess Cadance doesn't look very pleased. Princess Cadance "What are you doing?" S2E25.png|"What are you doing?" Cadance, Shining Armor, and Twilight on bridge S2E25.png|Can't resist those "evil" big eyes Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png|He's mine now little pony! Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|Mwa ha ha. Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|"Call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Applejack addressing Cadance by her full name S2E25.png|"Do I really have to do this?" Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png|Even the fake Cadance can pull off a perfect Squee! Cadance looking unhappy S2E25.png|Cadance is not happy. Cadance insincerely calling the apple fritters delicious S2E25.png|I (hate) (hate) (hate) them! Applejack squee S2E25.png|Applejack looks pleased, but Cadance looks disturbed. Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png|Reluclantly taking the fritters. Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png|They seem to be very bad. Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png|Rarity, you´re blocking my view. Cadance coming in S2E25.png|Fake Cadance and her bridesmaids Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png|Rarity also looks pleased, but Cadance does not seem amused. Rarity an honor S2E25.png|"(thinking) Ugh! What a kiss-up!" Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png|Hmm. Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png|Rarity is proud of her latest creation. Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png|"Make them a different color." Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png|These need to be in a new color. Princess Cadance glare S2E25.png|Don´t you dare disagree with me. Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png|The Glare seems to be working. Princess Cadance different color S2E25.png|''Seriously?'' Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png|I am not the slightest amused. Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png|Exactly why am I here? Pinkie in front of Cadance S2E25.png|My, aren't you trying hard to please me. Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png|"Perfect!!!" Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png|"If we were celebrating a six year old's birthday party..." Twilight hiding S2E25.png|Twilight stalking Cadance. Pinkie Pie "thank you" S02E25.png|Being honest with Pinkie Pie? How dare she! Cadance near the staircase S2E25.png|Cadance as she interrupts the conversation between siblings. Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png|"Could I speak to you for a moment?" Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png|Arguing with Shining Armor Shining Armor migraine or cluster S2E25.png|Shining Armor is just about to attack! Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Feeling better?" Shining Armor hm hm S2E25.png|Cute face. Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png|She seems satisfied that Twilight left. Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png|"Let her go." Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png|Being affectionate. Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png|Here I am, your dearest bride. Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png|Princess Cadance's face seems rather cute. Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png|"Maybe we should just ignore her." Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|She's A KILLER QUEEN! Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|She's behind me isn't she. Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png Cadance intimidated S2E25.png Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png|''Blush.'' Twilight faces Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png Cadance running away S2E25.png Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png|Cadance crushing Twilight. Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png|Wait, she just grew back. Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png Chrysalis' eyes flash green S2E25.png|Evil eyes Fake Cadance "You will be" S2E25.png|"You will be." Horn glowing green S2E25.png Twilight surrounded by a ring of fire S02E25.png|Go to Tartarus! Chrysalis in her Cadance disguise S2E25.png|Speak of the DEVIL! Chrysalis makes Twilight sink into the caverns S2E25.png|Poor Twilight... she must be steaming! Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png|EVIL! Cadance looking behind S2E25.png|Sinister look. CadanceEvil S2E25.png|She must be wearing eyeliner. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Disguised as Princess Cadance I see you S2E26.png|I see you Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.png|Everywhere! She's everywhere! And now your prison S2E26.png|"Now you're in prison." Nopony will save you S2E26.png|No pony will save you. You belong to me. Chrysalis talks to Twilight S2E26.png Evil cadance innocent look.png Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect." Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png|"Soon I'll have that little pony, and Equestria will be mine!" Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Real Princess Cadance no. Cute...yes. ThisDayAriaQCsinging.png|Notice the rose in her hair magically switched from red to pink. Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png|Man, she is to evil! S02E26 Evil eyes.png|The eyes of evil... Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|...well I'll be lying when I say." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together." Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png|What did the hat do to her?? Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|Some "pony" she is. Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|Look at the mirror. Then look at her face. Is that possible, what she's doing with her eyes? And am I the only one that's concerned with that? Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|Nopony notices the evil part of the song being sung by the impostor Cadance. Chrysalis is "one lucky bride" S02E26.png|Ooh, what evil eyes you have. This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png|Split screen with the fake Cadance and the real one. S02E26 Splitscreen2.png S02E26 Splitscreen3.png|Split screen of the real Princess Cadance and the fake. Cadance "Mine, all mine" S2E26.png|Evil stare Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png|Evil laugh. Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|Plan moving smoothly. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Plan...crashed! S02E26 What did she say.png|Can't you see, I'm annoyed? Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|Fake Cadance hears the real Cadance. Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"How did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Chrysalis reveals herself S2E26.png|Chrysalis about to reveal her true form S02E26 Chrysalis sheds her disguise.png|Revealing her true form to the crowds. Queen Chrysalis Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|I Queen Chrysalis... Chrysalis' evil laugh S2E26.png|The shape shifting master of manipulation... Chrysalis pleased S02E26.png|Fangs Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|The camera really loves you Chrysalis! Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Yeah this is how I look, Deal with it. Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|I'm a Queen, so that makes me the cuter one! Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png|Chrysalis with the real Cadance. Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Isn't that right, dear?" Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png|Yeah! I am so Epic! S2E26 Queen Chrysalis shouting.png|FANGS Queen of Changelings S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Looks like Queen Chrysalis forgot to take Princess Celestia into account. Queen Chrysalis why so serious S2E26.png|You're so serious, you know that. S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png|Let's get ready to rumble! Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|Chrysalis and Celestia clashing Chrysalis getting overpowered S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis never expected to beat Princess Celestia. Queen Chrysalis is Evil S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png Chrysalis is more powerful than she thought S02E26.png|Chrysalis is more powerful than Celestia! Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png|"You won't get away with this!" Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Perfect your cue to be quiet. Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png|"You were saying?" Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|"You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png|"Go! Feed!" Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|''Well, If it isn't the Shining Armor's whelping sister, Twilight Sparkle.'' S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png|Twilight was right all along S02E26 Twilight hoof slap.png Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png|"I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png|Quiet everypony, I'm about to start my reprise Chrysalis' day has been just perfect S02E26.png|Megatron's look! Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png|Who said supervillains can't be adorable too? Queen Chrysalis looking out the window S2E26.png S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|Finally! My plan Worked! Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png|Chrysalis in flight with two changelings Queen Chrysalis flying S2E26.png|The Queen beckons all! Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png Chrysalis Head S2E26.png|"It's all over!" Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|"What good will that do!" Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|"My changelings already roam free!" Queen Chrysalis don't care S2E6.png|Queen Chrysalis don't care what Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are doing. Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png|"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Queen Chrysalis enjoying this S2E26.png|Enjoying the mayhem... got Ponystate? Chrysalis shocked S02E26.png|Huh? Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png|'TASTE THE LOVE!!!' Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png|Looks like Team Chrysalis is blasting off again! Miscellaneous Queen Chrysalis trading card.jpg Villains trading cards.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLPposters.jpg Queen Chrysalis Trading cards.png Comic issue 1 page 1.png Comic issue 1 page 7.png Comic issue 2 page 6.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 cover A.png Comic issue 3 page 2.png Chrysalis immune.jpg|It seems in the comics Team Chrysalis has the same immunity to long falls. Comic issue 3 page 3.png Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 4 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 4 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic issue 4 page 3.png Crystal empire set.jpg Category:Character gallery pages